


Complete Again

by JenChevez



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10003028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenChevez/pseuds/JenChevez
Summary: After the fight with Ginjo, Ichigo goes into his mindscape.That rare pairing of Ichigo/Zangetsu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of think this is cute. And I wonder why there aren't many pairings of these two.

Tensa Zangetsu stares at the boy before him behind his shades, eyes hiding desire. Desire to be with this boy whose heart is too big, with the world always on his shoulders. Wind blows his ragged clothing in a mysteriously wind less breeze. “Ichigo..” the deep baritone filling the air. “You’ve returned..” Ichigo looks at Zangetsu, eyes softening. “Yeah ossan.. I’m back.”He scratches the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly. Zangetsu feels his heart flutter. Happy that his other half had returned, happy to see his scowls and smiles, his bluntness and stubbornness. He slowly walks forward and places his hands on the boys shoulders. No... not boy. He’s grown taller, his hair a little longer and eyes hard. He’s a man now. “Welcome back Ichigo.” A loud cackle comes from beside him. He lets go of his shoulders, his fingers tingling, always wanting more. Shirosaki, his hallow half stands beside him.. “Finally King.. This old man is so boring. Always brooding and moping that you're gone. Yada yada. Now I can beat your ass again.” Shiro draws out his blade and shunpos toward Ichigo. Their blades clash and they both grin. “Not if I beat yours first bastard!” Ichigo laughs and Zangetsu watches. He closes his eyes and smiles softly. He finally feels complete again. 


End file.
